Maid Outfit
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Finland is having trouble making Sweden happy, or at least saying something with a blush to him. However, France, Hungary and Japan are now ready to save the poor boy by making him do something he hasn't expected in his life. What will the great Yaoi Trio of Greatness do to prepare for Finland and will it work?


Another Oneshot, another idea for more Oneshots and other odd things, right? Well, if you guys would be sweet, please review and maybe, if you can, check out my stories that will have lots of chapters and need much love and consideration to all of you!

But anyways, please enjoy this Oneshot that involves Finland having yet a very sad day. I wonder why he's having such a terrible day?

_Maid Outfit_

This is a tale, a tale filled with a need of love and greed of noticing. For a kind blond Finnish boy known as Finland walks down the lonely, red carpeted floors of his own home in a very un-motivating way. A reason for this was actually quite simple for the poor, unlucky boy who brings joy and happiness all around the good folks with a gleaming smile that can brighten even the woeful days: Sweden has **never** smiled to Finland in his life. Ever. Period, and no one could tell him otherwise that they have seen his husband-or rather boyfriend-ever smile before. But on a side note, Sweden has left for work earlier than usual and Finland who makes it into his room and sat on the side of the bed is very worried.

It wasn't that he doesn't _trust _him, it's just that he feels like as though he is always left in the dark most of the time and... And he wanted to change for Sweden, for the better and not for the worse. Finland sits on his side of the bed, moping with depressed violet eyes that no longer gave shimmers of gladness and purity and he sideway glances to his black home phone with a sudden realization. He could call him, he might know what to do since he is in the middle of a relationship himself! Finland snatches the phone hesitantly and with his trembling index finger, he dials the numbers with the phone in his ear.

When he finished pushing the buttons and Finland waits for someone to answer the phone, he hears someone pick up the phone and he couldn't believe the person answered so quickly. Did this boy he thought of was sitting next to the phone this whole time?

"Hey, can you by chance come over my house for a couple of hours?" Finland asked, not able to hide his trembling, anxious voice that made the other person from the other line question him. "No, it's just that I need your help... I feel like I'm not making Sweden at all happy and I need some advice. Hm, you want Hungary and France to come over? Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm into bringing them here! Can you come over in an hour? Great, I'll see you then." And he puts the phone down.

Now all he has to do is wait for Japan to come over with France and Hungary.

_One hour past..._

"So, you seem upset about having your _amant special _look always gloomy, no?" The French blond-haired man with sparking blue eyes filled with a disturbing portion of sexual tendencies, grossing Finland who sits the opposite couch.

Hungary, a lovely woman with light brown hair and shining hazel eyes, Japan, a traditional Japanese boy with short cut black hair and emotionless brown eyes and France, a blond French flirt with sexual blue eyes sat at their couch facing Finland who prepared them tea and cookies.

"I'm so glad you all could come," Finland said, not answering France who pouts childishly. "What France said is true; I just don't know how to make him happy anymore..." Finland lowers his head and feels the saddening guilt in his heart.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing..." Hungary said in remorse, holding her hands in a prayer and feeling pity for this Finnish boy. "I knew that one of these days something like this would happen to the poor uke." Hungary turns over to Japan with a curious face and raised eyebrow. "Seme types always act so superior than the uke, right Japan?" Japan agrees firmly with a nod of agreement.

"So..." Finland only said. "I have no chance of getting Sweden to...like me, anymore?" Finland starts to tear up quickly.

Japan held up his hands midair. "N-no, Finland!" Japan quickly said, "we just mean that we can _help _you, but it will take much dedication to prepare you of what we are about to do." Japan turns to France. "France...show it."

France almost fell down from his side of the couch, looking in disbelief to Japan."N-now?" he asked. "B-but you, of all people, know that it takes months-no-_years_ of perfecting the arts of-"

"Just do it, France," Hungary coos. "It will help Finland a great deal, and if we don't..." She looks up to Finland worryingly. "I'm afraid there will be _nothing _we can do to save him from this destined fate."

"_D'accord!" _France huffs. "But do not blame me if he cannot posses this with a great deal!" France takes from the ground a silver-colored suitcase with three yellow locks. As he opens each lock with the same key, Finland wonders what torturous, agonizing, painful circumstances will there be for his training to able to finally get Sweden to like him again.

_Two hours later..._

Hungary, Japan and France stare in astonishment at Finland. Wide eyes stare at him as he squirms bashfully.

"I do not believe it," France responses.

"Neither do I..."

"Have we...created...the real thing?" Hungary asks, looking at France and Japan who immediately turn their heads over to her and gave thumbs up.

Finland stumbles over to a full-body mirror at the end of the living room and gasps with a red blush across his face. The white lace at the bottom of the super short skirt, the revealing chest area of his bare, pale skin, the black silk dress that reached to his knees and the softness is both liberating and very smooth to the touch. He looked just like a maid, but unfortunately, he doesn't have long, blond flowing hair that a moe maid would.

"And it only took two hours just to perfect him," France comments as Finland admires himself in the mirror. "It only took me one hour just to be a moe maid!"

"Ten minutes," Japan says, "is how long it took for me."

Hungary scoffed in arrogance. "A minute and two seconds!" she said. "After all, I _was _with Austria and worked as a maid."

_Ding-dong!_

"What was that?" Japan asked, feeling nervous.

"Oh dear, I think that's Master," Finland said, getting into the act of being a maid.

And right from that, Hungary, France and Japan raced down the living room and Hungary opens the window to make their grand escape. Hungary puts her leg through and before she leaves first, she looks over to Finland with a smirk.

"Be good now, miss," she said and leaps off.

Japan follows her. "Make us proud, young otaku." And he jumps down to the second story floor and lands successfully with Hungary waiting on the soft, grassy green earth. Now all is left is for France to come on down, but for some reason he's taking quite his time until they see him climbing off the window and leaping off the ground. "What took you so long, France-kun?"

France only smirks his famous, flirty smirk. "I was giving Finland my phone number." And with that, Hungary marches over to him and grabbed him by the neck and starts choking him as she smiles sweetly to the suffocating French flirt. "Okay, okay, I am sorry! I will not do it again, I swear!" He squawks in pain.

Meanwhile, Finland runs out of the living and goes over to the entrance where he stands near the door. Finland grabs the doorknob, unlocks the lock that prevents Sweden from entering and when he opens the door wide open, he greets Sweden with an innocent smile that warmed his heart. Sweden, who has no thought of this would be happening, blushed pure red at the sight of Finland bowing down to him, not at all facing him as if Sweden's the master of the household.

"Welcome home, Master," Finland said, smiling kindly without looking up to Sweden who feels the throbbing pain in his chest growing louder and louder by the minute.

Sweden didn't know what is going on, he can't express his raining confusion and emotions filling his heart and mind. Soon, blood was rushing through his veins and cheeks to show him blushing towards Finland. When Finland raises upwards, he sees Sweden blushing uncontrollably and becomes anxious if he has done something unpleasant towards him.

"I-is something wrong, Master?" he asks innocently, now hearing something suspiciously thumping.

And out of nowhere, Sweden fell down to his knees and collapse to the ground. Only thing he could hear before he faints is Finland, crying his name in shock.

_The next day in the Yaoi Paradise Café..._

Hungary takes a bite out of her chocolate cake and looks over to the boys in front of her at the table. "So, what do you guys think must've happened?" Hungary asked them, enjoying the cake and the window view of crowds passing through the busy day. "I thought it went splendid."

"Hai, I think so, too," Japan says, "however, I just do not understand why France-kun started flirting on Finland-kun."

France smirks brightly with his blue eyes sparkling with sexual tendencies and perverted thoughts of Finland becoming his...'special friend.' "Well, it is not my fault that Finland looked so gorgeous with that outfit." he says casually. "My ways of life do not mean I should be giving up my natural instincts, _mon ami_."

"More like rape tingles..." Hungary said.

_The end..._

* * *

Hope you guys really enjoy this really odd Oneshot of these guys, don't really know why France wanted me to add him on the club but who cares since he's bringing lots of laughter?

Anyway, please 25xs to review and enjoy my other stories! See you next time!


End file.
